Magical Girl Lirycal Nanoha: Lost In The Time
by rebeca-chan
Summary: Uroboros, armas, Cephalos, muerte...Virus T. Nanoha, Fate y Hayate tendrán que enfrentarse de nuevo al mismo problema que sufrieron años atrás, lucharan sin saber que tal vez una de las 3 no saldrá con vida. los Takamachi...¿la ultima esperanza?
1. Chapter 1

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: Lost In The Time

Capítulo 1: El comienzo del Fin

**N.T**

**-**Nanoha, tenemos un problema

-¿Qué sucede Fate-chan?

_Fate-chan había estado investigando un extraño suceso que paso hace varios años, y, al parecer estaba volviendo a suceder._

_-_parece que la enfermedad que paso hace varios años está volviendo a atacar….pero…

-¿pero?

-es….diferente

-¿diferente? A que te refieres

-no lo sé….los síntomas son los mismos, el tiempo de contagio, pero….sus actitudes….cambiaron

-¿de qué forma?

-mira tú misma

_Me mostro unos videos donde hace varios años la enfermedad ataco, y un video de hace unas semanas, y creo que tenía razón, las personas se quedaban quietas por horas, incluso días, no comían ni tomaban agua. Luego paso un animal y todos saltaron sobre él. Me dieron náuseas y le puso pausa al video y lo quito._

-¿lo ves?

-creo que tienes razón-_bostece_- ya es bastante tarde deberíamos ir a casa

-ve tú, yo tengo cosas que hacer

-Fate-chan no has dormido en 2 días ya ni puedes mantenerte en pie

-lo siento, pero los altos mandos ordenaron que querían un avance para mañana y aun no tengo nada. Ve a dormir y descansa que se te ve muy cansada

-no tanto como a ti, vamos mañana en la mañana te ayudare

-pero mañana es tu día libre, ya deja de pelear y obedece por una vez en tu vida, aparte creo que ya casi tengo algo

-entonces te esperare hasta que termines

_Me senté en un sofá que había cercas, ella suspiro y camino hacia mi agachándose para quedar frente a frente con migo._

-Nanoha, por favor. Ve a casa y descansa no te preocupes tanto.

-no, Fate-chan si dices que ya tienes algo no creo que tardes demasiado, así que te esperare

-de acuerdo, si no te vas a ir al menos duerme un poco ahí donde estas, te hace falta.

-bien, pero más te vale que te tomes un pequeño respiro.

-sí, tranquila.

_La mire durante un largo rato, veía como bostezaba, como no paraba de escribir. Mis parpados se me hicieron pesados y el cansancio acumulado del día, se hizo presente. Cerré los ojos y sentí en frio hasta los huesos, algo se deslizo sobre mí cubriéndome y dándome calor._

_-_**get up, my master**

**-**…..

-**get up, my master**

**-**mmmm

-**get up, my master**

-ya escuche Raising Heart, gracias.

_Se me olvido decirle a Raising Heart que desactivara la alarma. Pero bueno hay que aprovechar el día. Abrí los ojos con pereza y me encontré en mi habitación, busque por todos lados y me encontraba sola._

_Salte de la cama y fui a buscar a Fate-chan esa mujer, un día de estos le daré una lección….me duche y desayune. Camine fuera y me dirigí a donde ayer estaba Fate-chan trabajando. Toque la puerta y una voz cansada me dijo "adelante". Entre y me asuste un poco._

_-_Fate-chan

-ah, Nanoha buenos días

-Fate…no has dormido nada ¿cierto?

-b-b-bueno yo…

-Fate-chan

-está bien, no, no he dormido ahora mismo iba por algo de comer que siento que moriré si no como nada

-iré yo, tu siéntate un momento, parece que con un soplido te fueras a desmoronar

-no te preocupes puedo ir yo

-nada de eso, ahora obedece

_Me hizo caso y se sentó, masajeo un poco sus hombros y cerró los ojos frotando el puente de su nariz. Fui lo más rápido que puede y regrese._

_Entre y la encontré de nuevo frente a la computadora_

_-_FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN QUE CRES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO.

_Grite y ella salto en su lugar volviendo al sofá_

_-_lo siento

-ya, bien toma, ahora debes de comer

-gracias

_Dijo entusiasmada y comenzó a comer como desesperada, cuando termino estiro sus brazos_

-creo que ya fue suficiente hora de volver al trabajo

-pero Fate-chan

-ya lo tengo solo faltan los últimos detalles

-ok, una vez que termines iras a descansar, que mucha falta te hace.

_Termino y envió el archivo, suspiro cansada_

-vamos a casa

-de acuerdo

_Entramos, tomo un baño y se acostó a dormir_

-**sir, incoming call**

**-**¿es una emergencia?

-**yes, sir**

-de acuerdo contesta…

-*¿Fate-chan?

-que sucede Hayate

-*hemos descubierto algo y gracias a tu descubrimiento creemos tener un posible sospechoso a todo esto

-¿enserio?

-*si…

-¿Hayate hay algo que tienes que decirme?

-*pues….ya que lo mencionas si…

-¿y qué es?

-*creemos….que….ha regresado

-¿Quién?

-*el que creo los "hell´s monsters"

-y el que creo el virus ´T´#

-*sí, me refiero a….

**EMERGENCIA, EMENRGENCIA, A TODO EL PERSONAL SE LE SOLICITA EN EL CUARTEL GENERAL, ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE, REPITO ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE…**

-¡Fate-chan!

-vamos Nanoha, nos necesitan.

_Salimos corriendo en camino a la base, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo iba a salir mal…. ¿Quién es el creador del virus ´T´? _

**F.T.H**

_El creador del virus T, el causante del desastre en Uminari hace varios años. ¿Será posible que haya regresado?...y si lo hizo…. ¿podremos detenerle? La vez pasada casi muero….podremos…. ¿sobrevivir esta ves? Sin darme cuenta llegamos a la base, ahí Hayate junto con sus guardianes daban órdenes para cerrar todo tipo de entrada._

_-_Fate, Nanoha necesitamos su ayuda. Fate iras en el equipo de ataque y tu Nanoha te quedaras en el de defensa, tenemos que impedir que entren a toda costa….

-de acuerdo Hayate, pero… ¿todo en orden?

-no

-¿Qué sucede Hayate-chan?

-las alarmas de ataque también se encendieron en la tierra….en Uminari….

-¿Qué?

-estamos preparando un escuadrón para asegurarnos de que esto no se salga de control.

-yo iré en ese escuadrón

-Nanoha…

-no Hayate-chan mi familia está en peligro, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados

-yo iré Hayate

-pero…Fate…

-Nanoha, tú debes asegurarte de que todos aquí estén bien, yo rescatare a tu familia y los traeré sanos y salvos, además de que yo estoy en el escuadrón de ataque y es mi deber

_Nanoha se quedó muda y Hayate igual. Prepare a mi equipo, caminamos a la zona de tele transportación y esperamos la señal._

-bien Fate, su objetivo será asegurar la base que tenemos en Uminari, y rescatar a los sobrevivientes que haya en el lugar, una vez que estén seguros regresaran…. ¿entendido?

-si Hayate…Bardiche Assault set, up

-**get set, set up**

_Una vez que todos estuvimos listos con nuestras Barrier Jackets, nos transportamos…espero que no sea demasiado tarde_

**UMINARI, 00:30am.**

Un pequeño estruendo rompió el silencio de las calles desoladas, Fate y su equipo rápidamente tomaron sus posiciones de defensa. El ruido de algo masticando les causo un escalofrío, se pusieron alerta al escuchar muchos pasos acercándose. Miraron un callejón a su derecha y vieron a alguien hincado masticando algo frenéticamente.

-(todos, alerta no hagan ningún movimiento brusco y no hagan ruido)

Mientras Fate daba órdenes telepáticamente, algo detrás de ellos se acercaba lento.

_Todo está muy raro….será mejor irnos a la base, posiblemente aún no ha sido atacada. Escuche pasos y voltee rápidamente, pero fue muy tarde, algo agarro el brazo de Haru uno de los magos de tierra. Grito con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención de todos._

_Los gritos distorsionados sin sentido se escuchaban acercarse. Tomaron a Haru y emprendimos vuelo. Ya en el aire, todas las calles estaban llenas de personas….infectadas por el virus T. Esto está mal, muy mal….llegamos a la base y por suerte aún no había entrado nada._

-Enforcer Testarossa, es un gusto tenerle aquí, soy el capitán Kenta

-un gusto….ahora ¿podría informarme de la situación?

-claro, el ataque comenzó a las 11:00pm, nuestros hombres cerraron las entradas inmediatamente que nos dimos cuenta de lo que sucedió…enviamos a unos magos a buscar sobrevivientes…

-¿y qué sucedió?

-ninguno regreso

-esto es alarmante…..no creí que se fuera a propagar tan rápido….tenemos que asegurarnos de rescatar a los sobrevivientes, tráigame a sus mejores magos, iremos un grupo pequeño

-de acuerdo, ahora mismo voy por ellos

_Se fue, masajee mi sien, esto está peor de lo que pensé…ahora que lo recuerdo tengo que avisarle a Hayate que ya llegamos._

_-_Bardiche, llama a Hayate

-**yes, sir**

-*Fate-chan ¿Qué sucede?

-Hayate hemos llegado a la ciudad y es peor de lo que pensamos

-*¿Por qué lo dices?

-el capitán Kenta me informo que el ataque comenzó a las 11pm…. y cuando llegamos eran las 12, y toda la cuidad ya estaba infectada….lo que quiere decir que se propago en menos de 1 hora

-*esto está mal…aquí las cosas no mejoraron, tuvimos que colocar un campo de fuerza para que no entraran…esto es mucho peor que hace 9 años

-lo se

-Enforcer Testarossa, aquí están

-Hayate tengo que irme, y por favor cuídense

-*tú también Fate-chan

-¿Qué sucede capitán Kenta?

-solo Kenta…y aquí están los mejores de toda la base

_Los mire, unos estaban temblando, otros casi llorando…pero lo que me llamo la atención fue de una chica, tenía la mirada llena de determinación a pesar de que parecía nerviosa, seguía firme_

_-_tu, cómo te llamas

-Lily, tengo 20 años, me especializo en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo

-de acuerdo Lily, ¿te gustaría estar en el equipo de rescate?

-sería un honor

-bien, ahora….

_Continúe observando a todos….al parecer ninguno estaría dispuesto a salir. Decidí que solo iríamos 5 personas de las cuales faltaban 3. Rápidamente me encontré con 3….parece que ello serian perfectos_

_-_ustedes….como se llaman

-soy Nelly, tengo 22 años y soy especialista en ataques aéreos, pero no se me dan mal el cuerpo a cuerpo.

-soy Rick, tengo 34 años y me especializo en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo

-me llamo Sheva, tengo 23 años, no soy maga de ningún tipo pero en disparar armas soy la mejor, puedo usar todo tipo de armamento que se me proporcione

-ustedes tres… ¿quisieran estar en el equipo de rescate?

-¡si señor!

_Los junte para darles ordenes de lo que íbamos a hacer_

-como sabrán me llamo Fate Testarossa Harlaown tengo 23 años, soy maga especializada en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, la magia aérea no se me da mal y se disparar todo tipo de armas así que creo que nos vamos a entender bien…ahora, no usaremos magia a menos que sea totalmente necesario, a los que no sepan usar armas Sheva y yo les enseñaremos, utilizaremos silenciadores, ya que según la información que tenemos, el virus mata el cerebro y el único sentido que no es afectado es el de la audición, tenemos que tener cuidado y no separarnos…entrenaremos en 1 hora…¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, como planea regresar a los sobrevivientes a la base

-para eso, los reuniremos en un lugar seguro, luego los escoltaremos hasta aquí

-¿y cree que sea seguro?

-¿Por qué no lo seria?

-pues, si son más sobrevivientes de los que esperamos encontrar, solo con 5 personas no serán suficientes

-de eso me preocupare yo, en caso de que nos llegasen a rodear los distraeré para que puedan llevárselos

-¿no sería más fácil volar?

-no, ya que algunos de ustedes no pueden hacerlo y con los sobrevivientes sería inútil volar….tenemos que movernos entre la oscuridad sin hacer ruido

-y si en dado caso, nos llegaran a dejar sin salida

-como ya te había dicho, yo los distraeré, no voy a utilizar magia ya que la única forma de eliminarlos es con un golpe mortal en la cabeza y si los llego nada más a cortar una extremidad ellos no se detendrán, utilizare solo el cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿no es demasiado arriesgado?

-bastante, pero esta misión me tiene involucrada sentimentalmente así que are lo que sea para cumplir lo que prometí…ahora vallan a alistarse que les queda 30 minutos

_Todos asintieron y corrieron a alistarse. Como estará Nanoha y Hayate….espero que no haya salido nada mal. Será mejor ir a alistarme. Bostece, era cierto no he dormido en 2 días bueno 3, estoy más cansada de lo que pensé pero le prometí a Nanoha que encontraría a sus padres y los mantendría a salvo. Deje de pensar en eso y me apure para reunirme con mi equipo._

-bien, ¿alguien no sabe cómo se utiliza un arma?

-yo

-bien Nelly, es muy sencillo…

_Sheva y yo le explicamos el cómo se dispara, como se carga y cosas como esas, para nuestra suerte aprendió muy rápido. Practicamos un rato, eran todos muy buenos. _

-bien chicos como ya amaneció, valla madrugada ¿no?, saldremos en la noche aprovechando la obscuridad en caso de que algún sobreviviente se vuelva violento.

-¿no sería más fácil ir en el día?

-cómo te acabo de decir Lily, por dios, si algún sobreviviente se vuelve violento nos podremos ocultar de su vista y tratar de calmarlo

-oh…

-bien, ahora vallan a ducharse y descansar, nos iremos a las 9:00pm, los quiero puntuales

_Todos se fueron, decidí marcarle a Hayate para saber la situación en Mid-childa._

-Bardiche, contacta con Hayate

-**yes, sir**

-*¡Fate-chan!

-¡Hayate que sucede!

-*¡son demasiados…no…a…da….por…!

-rayos….se cortó la comunicación….capitán Kenta

-¿si Enforcer Testarossa?

-necesito una tele transportación de emergencia hacia Mid-childa

-claro de inmediato

_Tenía un mal presentimiento, era temprano tenía tiempo de ir y asegurarme de que estuvieran bien. _

_**Teleportation complete **_

_Cuando baje de la zona vi a muchas personas que denominamos ""caminantes"", no había señal de nadie. Me alarme y emprendí el vuelo buscando a alguien, ya en el cielo visualice en un rincón a alguien peleando tratando de evitar ser atacados._

_Baje lo más rápido que pude y saque un cuchillo, uno por uno los ""caminantes"" fueron cayendo. Cuando termine me di cuenta que era Hayate y Nanoha tratando de proteger a varios magos que estaban desarmados_

_-_Nanoha

-Fate-chan

_Corrí hacia Nanoha abrazándola con toda mi fuerza, ella comenzó a llorar y acaricie su cabeza tratando de calmarla, Hayate estaba a un lado, me separe de Nanoha y también la abrace, caminamos a un lugar seguro _

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?

-cuando te fuiste todo parecía estar normal, pero de la nada los ""caminantes"" rompieron todas nuestras barreras y escudos, no pudimos detenerles la base sigue sin ningún caminante por eso los distrajimos aquí pero si no hubieras llegado….no sé qué nos hubiera pasado

-tranquila, ahora tenemos que asegurar que no hayan entrado aún, yo me iré en un par de horas así que ayudare en todo lo que pueda

-¿te iras?

-sí, vamos a hacer una misión de rescate de todos los sobrevivientes que encontremos….voy a buscar a tus padres

-Fate-chan

-vamos Hayate, Nanoha tenemos cosas que hacer

-Fate… ¿te sientes bien?

-¿eh?

-veo que estas más cansada… ¿no pudiste descansar?

-bueno, saldré a la misión a las 9….pero no importa, quiero asegurarme que estén bien

-qué te parece si descansas un rato y si necesitamos tu ayuda te llamamos

-sé que aunque necesitasen mi ayuda, si me voy a descansar, no me hablarían así que hay que apurarnos

_Nos aseguramos que todo estaba en orden, juntamos a todos los que podían luchar y les dije que la única manera de detenerlos es golpeándoles la cabeza. Dieron las 8:40, era hora de volver._

-Nanoha, Hayate, es hora de que me valla…si tienen algún problema no duden en llamarme….Nanoha…..rescatare a tus padres….te lo prometo

_Regrese a la base en Uminari y me encontré a todo mi equipo listo para salir, bueno faltaban 20 minutos así que podría descansar un momento…_

-Fate-san

-…

-Fate-san

-….

-Fate-san

-¿eh?... ¿Qué sucede Nelly?

-creo que deberíamos salir a las 10

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-bueno en primera, porque tiene la cara de estar muy cansada, segunda: porque necesita comer y recuperar fuerzas, y tercera: ya son las 9:25

-¿Qué?

-ya, venga vamos a comer un poco

-de acuerdo, gracias

_Creo que me dormí un poco, en fin creo que tiene razón, necesito un descanso.  
Fuimos al comedor, comí bastante, me fui a duchar y me recosté un rato. Cerré los ojos y me quede dormida._

-Fate-san

-…

-Fate-san

-….mmm…. ¿eh?

-Fate-san, ya son las 10, tenemos que salir ya

-de acuerdo, gracias Rick

_Valla que si eso me sirvió me siento con mucha más energía. Salí de mi habitación para reunirme con los demás_

_-_lamento el haberme quedado dormida

-no se preocupe Fate-san, sabíamos que está cansada y necesitaba descansar….estoy ansiosa de ver a una de las 3 A´s en acción…la maga más rápida de todo el universo, o por dios estoy muy emocionada

-tranquilízate Lily, yo estoy emocionada de poder luchar junto a ustedes….ahora vamos

_Salimos de la base todo bien equipado, municiones suficientes y siempre alertas._

-(bien, divídanse en 2 grupos…Sheva ve con Nelly, Rick ve con Lily)

-(¿y usted Fate-san?)

-(tengo una promesa que cumplir, nos comunicaremos continuamente así que estén atentos, nos veremos en las coordenadas que les enviare en 1 hora, estén alertas y no disparen a menos que sea necesario….suerte a todos…. ¡vamos!

_Todos nos separamos y yo fui directo a mi objetivo. La casa Takamachi. Mientras caminaba sigilosamente, vi a varios ""caminantes"" pero decidí esquivarlos para evitar hacer ruido. Llegue a la casa y abrí la puerta…que raro….hay luces encendidas…entre y de la nada sentí que algo atravesaba mi costado derecho, Miyuki abrió sus ojos por completo al ver a Shiro con una katana en sus manos atravesándome._

_Momoko que vio todo se desmayó siendo sostenida por Kyouya. Mis ojos abiertos a más no poder, mis manos soltaron mi pistola, saque lentamente el metal de mi cuerpo sintiendo algo tibio y húmedo extenderse por toda mi ropa, mi vista se hizo borrosa…Shiro estaba en shock…_

_-_Fate-chan~…. Fate-chan~

-….

_Caí al suelo sosteniendo el lugar donde derramaba ese líquido rojo…escuchaba eco de personas mencionando mi nombre…en el suelo se extendía mi sangre…luego todo fue negro…_

-Fate… ¿me escuchas?...

-¿Mo…mo…ko?

-Fate… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿están bien?

_Pregunte de inmediato, Momoko se sorprendió y asintió, trate de levantarme pero el pinchazo de dolor me lo impidió_

-con calma Fate-chan

-Momoko…tenemos que salir de aquí…tengo que llevarlos a mi base para asegurarlos

-¿Dónde está Nanoha?

-tranquilícese ella está en Mid-childa con Hayate y sus guardianes, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible

_Me levante a pesar del dolor, me comencé a vestir de nuevo. Salimos de donde sea que me encontraba y me reuní con toda la familia _

-familia Takamachi, tenemos que salir de aquí

-Fate-chan

_Shiro estaba de pie se arrodillo y comenzó a sollozar_

_-_discúlpame, perdón por lo que he hecho…

-Shiro-san…no tiene que preocuparse por nada, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí y cuento con usted para que me ayude a proteger a su familia

_Levanto la cabeza y me miro asombrado, se levantó rápidamente y me abrazo._

-bien, Kyouya, Miyuki y Momoko, no quiero que se separen de nosotros, Shiro tu iras al frente y yo iré por detrás….ahora en marcha

_Salimos sin hacer ruido…_

_-_(Fate-san… ¿Dónde se encuentra?)

-(descuida Nelly, he encontrado a sobrevivientes, ahora mismo voy al punto de encuentro…. ¿y los demás, como están?

-(ya nos dirigimos hacia haya)

-(de acuerdo yo me encuentro bastante cercas, una vez que me asegure de que estén a salvo los iré a ayudar)

-(gracias Fate-san, cambio y fuera)

-(cambio y fuera)

-Kyouya….

-¿si, Fate?

-ya casi llegamos al punto de encuentro…ahora, te dejare un momento

-de acuerdo

_Corrí al frente y todos se detuvieron, a la vista no había ningún "caminante". Les dije que estábamos a punto de llegar… de un callejón salieron como 15 ""caminantes""_

-caminen despacio…

_Susurre y ello asintieron, por suerte no nos habían escuchado…a 200mt de nuestro objetivo, más ""caminantes"" salieron, con esos sumaban 20, los esquivamos pero uno logro agarrar a Miyuki._

_A punto de que la mordiera dispare, llamando la atención de todos los ""caminantes""….mierda…_

-¡ya saben dónde es, corran, yo los distraeré!

_Grite para seguir llamando su atención, saque el cuchillo….una vez que los Takamachi se habían ido los ""caminantes"" me rodearon. Golpee a uno, otro, y otro. Me estaba agotando, uno me sostuvo, no me podía liberar, caímos al piso…su boca estaba sobre mi cara, lo tome por los ojos y apreté hasta que ya no se movía, lo quiete de encima…_

_-_(¿Fate-san…dónde está? Necesitamos un poco de ayuda)

-(con unos amigos…. ¿es muy grave?... ¿pueden esperar 2 minutos?)

-(claro, estamos escondidos, si no nos escuchan no hay problema)

_Cuando corte la comunicación, golpee a otro caminante, solo faltaban 3, mi herida de mi costado comenzó a sangrar de nuevo, genial ¬.¬, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas. Cuando por fin acabe con todos me dirigí a donde estaban mis compañeros, los visualice a distancia, agachados detrás de un contenedor de basura, con muchos "caminantes" a un lado. Esto va a ser divertido ^_^._

_Con pasos de gato : 3, me acerque a uno y lo remate (badum tssss), mi equipo se dio cuenta y salieron uno por uno….un caminante alcanzo a Rick, rayos _, corrí hacia él y patee al caminante, salió volando hasta un coche estrellando el cristal. Salimos corriendo de ahí hasta llegar al punto de encuentro. El punto de encuentro es un escondite secreto, cuya entrada es en una escotilla en el piso, cercas de un hospital. Bajamos lo más rápido que pudimos y cerramos. Suspire y me reuní con todos._

-¿están todos bien?

-sí, creo

-bien, ¿no encontraron a ningún sobreviviente?

-no, en cada lugar que pasábamos, estaba lleno de caminantes

-oh, bien Lily, Rick, Nelly y Sheva ellos son la familia Takamachi, él es Shiro, Momoko, Miyuki y Kyouya…ahora familia Takamachi, tendremos que dejarlos aquí por un par de horas, no se preocupen aquí hay comida y agua suficiente….

-ammm… Fate-san

-que sucede Lily

-me he cortado un poco -_-

-¿eso es poco o. O? tienes un tubo atravesado en la pierna

-pero usted tiene sangre en su abdomen, nos mostraría si está herida ¿cierto?

-claro, pero dime como te paso eso

-Rick y yo estábamos corriendo tratando de perder a algunos caminantes cuando tropecé y caí en un carrito de burritos# y un tubo se me encajo…

-¿burritos?

-si….¬¬ creo que fue algo muy tonto

-un poco *-*

-y dígame que le paso a usted

-pues….-_mire al señor Takamachi-_mientras peleaba con un caminante me empujo contra una pared que tenía una varilla de fuera….pero en fin….aquí alado hay un hospital, tenemos que ir y conseguir algo para curarte

-pero…

-Sheva vienes con migo el resto se queda a cuidar

-Fate-chan….

-¿Qué sucede Shiro-san?

-ten esto, te servirá

_Shiro me dio su Katana, lo mire y el solo asintió_

-gracias

-¡¿lista Sheva?!

-¡claro!

_Salimos del escondite encontrándonos con una ola de caminantes…es hora de pelear un poco… Nanoha…espera un poco más, que no voy a tardar._

-como que los Takamachi siguen vivos

-así es, nos informaron hace 15 minutos al parecer alguien los rescato

-los quiero muertos, tienes 3 días, si no están muertos ellos tú serás el que lo estará ¿entendido?

-si señor

-ahora vete de mí vista inepto

200 metros bajo tierra toda una operación se llevaba a cabo, el proyecto Uroboros estaría completo muy pronto pero para completarlo necesitaban deshacerse de los únicos portadores de la cura. Los Takamachi. El equipo especializado en deshacerse de ellos estaba a punto de salir. Esta vez no fallarían.

-prepárense familia Takamachi…. Este será su final

Una compuerta se abre y deja ver a un ejército que denominaron "hell´s monsters" criaturas que miden 3 metros cubiertos con una armadura anti-balas, armados con magia oscura y armas de fuego. Sus rostros están desfigurados. Y una clase inferior de estos son los Cephalo#, Lickers# y Reapers# todos listos para salir….

¿Lograran sobrevivir?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, TAMBIEN LOS POERSONAJES DE RESIDENT EVIL NO ME PERTENECEN, solo el carrito de burritos asesinos**

**#**virus T: si alguna vez han visto residente vil o han jugado su juego entenderán parte de esta historia

**#**carrito de burritos: esta escena es rara, el carrito estaba tirado (obviamente destruido) y pues ella tropezó

**#**Cephalo: la mutación se produce en el momento de su muerte. Tras una serie de convulsiones, un enorme tentáculo con púas brotara de la cabeza del afectado. Pueden atacar incluso si son golpeados y dejados en el piso.

**#**Lickers: son ciegos, pero cuando perciben algún movimiento atacan fieramente con sus lenguas y sus garras.

#Reapers: una suerte de cucaracha gigante, tiene extremidades que se regeneran rápidamente si son destruidas y una armadura pesada resistente a las balas, lanza una sustancia que impide fijarla con armas.

N/A: ¿y? que tal, ¿les gusto? Dejen sus comentarios si quieren segundo capítulo.

Sé que se preguntaran que pasa con las demás historias pues estoy escribiendo un capítulo de cada una y cuando acabe será…. UNA SUBIDA DE FIC´S MASIVA así que espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima actualización


	2. Chapter 2: La verdad de los Takamachi

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: Lost In The Time

Capítulo 2: La verdad de los Takamachi.

Los Takamachi estaban asustados, Fate y Sheva habían salido a buscar medicinas. Mientras que Nelly, Rick y Lily se quedaron a custodiarlos.

-ammm….esto… ¿chicos?

-¿si señor Takamachi?

-creo que tenemos algo que decirles

-¿Qué sucede?

-nosotros vivíamos en Tokio, hace 9 años cuando algo parecido a esto sucedió, la plaga también llego haya…un día mientras intentábamos correr de unos de ellos…mordieron a nuestra hija Nanoha….

-¿Qué?

-cuando la mordieron pensamos que convertiría en una de esas cosas, su brazo estaba inflamado y parecía que tenía convulsiones…luego de unos días de la nada…su brazo no tenía ningún rasguño…no sabíamos que significaba pero no nos importó si ella estaba bien, lo demás ya no importaba, luego nos enteramos que los de nuestra familia somos inmunes al virus…nos persiguieron durante años hasta que logramos escondernos….creo que esto es señal de que nos encontraron…siento no haber dicho esto enfrente de Fate y Sheva pero…no tengo el valor para decírselos

-esto es grave, si logran capturar a Nanoha ya no tendremos oportunidad de detener a Uroboros… tenemos que protegerla y a ustedes, cueste lo que cueste

-sí, ¿pero qué podemos hacer?, el creador del virus y el creador de los hell´s monsters, están detrás de nosotros…todos estarán en peligro por nuestra culpa…

-no, nosotros los protegeremos de todo y todos…

-gracias…

**F.T.H**

_Cuando salimos con Sheva una ola de zombis nos atacó, por suerte éramos mucho más rápidas y los logramos evadir. Entramos en total silencio al hospital, que tenía las paredes llenas de sangre, los focos parpadeaban….sonidos espeluznantes de los caminantes en busca de comida… pasamos junto a una camilla que tenía a un sujeto partido a la mitad con todos sus órganos de fuera, unos ya echados a perder con algunas mordidas, Sheva me cuidaba la espalda y yo cuidaba el frente._

_Corrimos hacia una habitación que decía "curaciones" supusimos que ahí encontraríamos lo que buscamos. Cerramos la puerta sin hacer ruido, había varias cortinas tapando unas camillas ensangrentadas…avanzamos hacia una y abrimos…._

_Nada._

_Caminamos hacia otra…nada…_

_Solo faltaban 2…._

_Abrí una…_

_-_**asdffflsklkjakjfsoiijf (sonido de un zombi)**

_Un zombi me salto en la espalda, caí al suelo tratando de evitar que me mordiera. Sheva me lo quitó de encima y mato con un cuchillo. Mi respiración se hizo irregular y me quede en el suelo tratando de controlarme_

-muchas gracias Sheva

-no hay de que Fate-san, tenemos que encontrar las medicinas

-si tienes razón, vamos

_Por suerte lo que buscábamos se encontraba en aquel lugar, lo alistamos todo y encaminamos hacia la salida. Mierda, el pasillo está lleno de ellos…parece que tendremos que buscar otra salida. Los conductos de aire, cuando estábamos preparándonos para subir, la puerta fue derrumbada por un _Licker…nos habían informado previamente de todas las armas biológicas de las cuales se tenía poca información, y un ejemplo era ese…

-_(_Sheva…no te muevas rápido…sube lentamente…lo más silencioso que puedas)-_dije mentalmente_

-(de acuerdo Fate-san)

_Subió al conducto sin hacer ruido, ya que yo iba a subir tire un tubo de ensayo…maldición me ha escuchado equipe mi escopeta "Ithaca M37" y dispare, me ataco con su enorme lengua y me hirió en el hombro, se acercó y volví a disparar solamente que esta vez ya no se levantó. El sonido atrajo a más caminantes pero ya o había nadie en esa habitación. _

-Fate-san…. ¿se encuentra bien?

-no…mi hombro duele demasiado

_Cerré los ojos aguantando las quejas de dolor_

-tenemos que volver….he descubierto por donde podemos salir

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-escanee todo el edificio hakeando la red del sistema, busque los mapas internos, en este caso los de los conductos de aire, y nos muestra por donde sería una buena salida.

-buen trabajo Sheva, ahora vamos

_Tal y como dijo salimos justo en donde una oficina vacía se encontraba, podríamos salir por la ventana…solo hace falta..._

_**CRACK**_

_¿Qué fue eso?_

_**CRACKK**_

_Suena como un….mire al techo y me di cuenta, que había un especie de huevo colgando de él, el huevo se rompió dejando salir a un Reaper…Sheva estaba muy cercas de el_

_-_aléjate de ahí

_Corrió a mi lado apuntando con su arma, saque una Magnum "SW M29" dispare a una cosa blanca que le salía del pecho, con 4 disparos ya no se volvió a levantar._

_-_hay que salir de aquí, la única forma es por la ventana

-de acuerdo

_La tome y rompí la ventana, a punto de avanzar un Licker sostuvo la pierna de Sheva_

_-_maldición, que estúpida molestia 

_Tomo una granada explosiva y se la lanzo, cuando un estruendo se hizo presente ya éramos libres y podíamos escapar._

_Volé lo más rápido que mi herida me lo permitió, llegamos y por suerte no tuvimos que pelear con nada más._

-¿por dios que es lo que les paso?

-fuimos atacadas por caminantes, Reaper y Lickers, un desgraciado Licker me ha atravesado el hombro, no te imaginas como duele

_Me senté en el piso suspirando aliviada. Mire a Lily y estaba en una cama durmiendo._

_-_¿Qué le paso a Lily?

-tuvimos que sacarle el tubo de la pierna y como no hay nada con lo que aminorar el dolor, se agotó de tanto esfuerzo así que se durmió

_Momoko explico y solo asentí con la cabeza_

_-_hay que curarte ese hombre y tu abdomen

-de acuerdo, Sheva ve a descansar un poco, necesitamos recuperarnos para poder irnos

-si Fate-san

-¿podrían dejar de llamarme "Fate-san"?

-claro no veo el problema Fate

-gracias Nelly

_Momoko y Miyuki comenzaron a curar mis heridas y la de Lily, una vez que terminaron me recosté un rato, estaba tan cansada…_

**200metros bajo tierra, laboratorios secretos "Uroboros Project**_ "_

-y bien dime cómo van los avances John

Un hombre con bata y lentes le pregunta a uno que está sentado frente a una computadora

-bien jefe, los últimos detalles están siendo realizados…solo falta el elemento principal

-¿Cuál es?

Ambos sonrieron sádicamente y se rieron a carcajadas

-sí así es…solo falta el ADN de una persona portadora que no se le manifiesten los síntomas…me refiero a…Takamachi Nanoha….esa mocosa nos ha dado más problemas de los que necesitamos

-tranquilízate…en 2 días tendrás el ADN y la única esperanza de cura será eliminada…

Ambos miraron hacia una habitación en donde se realizaban pruebas a infectados por el virus T.

Un paciente le fue inyectado un líquido, de color entre negro y rojo, en el brazo, comenzó a ponerse violento, se convulsionaba y se dejó de mover…

De sus orejas, nariz y boca comenzaron a salirle una especie de tentáculos que poco a poco fueron expandiéndose a todo su cuerpo dejándolo todo cubierto, nuevamente mutando hasta convertirse en un "U-8"#

-esta vez, nadie nos podrá detener

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado si algo está mal por favor comenta me es difícil ensamblar lo de resident evil pero se hace lo que se puede, ahora si quieren que continúe el fic o que agregué algunas nuevas ideas comenten.

#U-8: Ser con forma de araña creado a base de Las Plagas y virus Progenitor. Es una de las armas biológicas que más adquieren los terroristas ya que su resistencia a diferentes tipos de armas es impresionante. Se cree que puede aguantar el disparo de un lanza misiles al ser su nombre-código "U" por Ultímate ya que se cree que es la arma biológica definitiva, sus ataques son golpear la plataforma para aturdir, ataques de tijera, y el ultimo el u-8 pone expuesto su saco abdominal para liberar unos pequeños B.O.W's voladores que en sí parecen unos pequeños colibríes pero se les tiene que eliminar.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	3. Chapter 3: Uroboros ¿El arma absoluta?

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: Lost In The Time

Capítulo 3: Uroboros ¿el arma absoluta?

Laboratorios "Uroboros Project"

-bien mi estimado John, tenemos que terminar con esto ¿tienes el encargo que te pedí?

-sí señor, ya está el jet listo para salir ¿puedo preguntar para que necesita eso?

-por supuesto, es necesario para atacar la base de la TSBA en Uminari y así lograr que ya no tengan ninguna oportunidad de detenernos

-oh ya veo, muy bien pensado

-si lo sé ahora me voy.

Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a un hangar para poder arruinar los planes de la TSBA

-espera…

-¿Qué sucede?

-que haremos si ese conejillo de indias llegara a descubrir que es una parte elemental para la cura del Uroboros

-cierto, había olvidado que esa vieja loca de Precia, creando un humano artificial, nos ayudó a crear el virus T…..si Testarossa no descubre que es parte importante en el descubrimiento de la cura no habrá problema, pero si Takamachi logra sobrevivir…estaremos perdidos, por esa razón tenemos que eliminar a Takamachi porque sin ella no habrá ninguna esperanza de cura a pesar de que tengan a Testarossa

-pero se olvida que Testarossa es la única capaz de detener a los U-8´s, si llegara a descubrirlo, que tiene parte de la cura en su sangre y que Takamachi es la clave…..estaremos acabados.

-por eso, Takamachi está a punto de ser eliminada

Entraron al jet listos para salir….para eliminar a la humanidad

**F.T.H**

_Cuando desperté me sentía agotada, pero no importo, decidimos que era hora de salir de ahí e ir a la base para poder asegurarlos mejor. La herida en mi hombro ya no dolía tanto así que no me resulto difícil alistar todo lo necesario._

_Lily aún seguía dormida, tome un burrito y pensé ´ ¿Qué será lo que pasara hoy?´ cuando acabe me dirigí a mi equipo y la familia de Nanoha_

-bien, saldremos en un par de minutos estaos preparados para cualquier cosa ¿alguna pregunta?

-¿cómo vamos a llevarnos a Lily?

-supongo que tenemos que cargarla…

-¿Quién lo hará?

-yo lo are

-está bien Rick gracias

-bien familia Takamachi, no quiero que se separen de nosotros, estén alertas y si sucede algo ahí estaré. Ahora, tendrán un par de cuchillos en caso de que los necesiten, ojala y no, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar, prepárense salimos en 10

_Asintieron con la cabeza, prepare todo lo que necesita._

_Salimos mirando a todas partes, no había nada ni nadie…caminamos en silencio sin bajar la guardia. Visualizando la base a distancia nos detuvimos…eso es…. ¿humo?... ¿un incendio? ¿Una explosión? Tome unos binoculares….esto no puede estar pasando…._

_Habían entrado._

_Estaba repleto de caminantes y todos esos "hell´s monsters" cuidando la entrada. Ya no tenía sentido ir, teníamos que transportarnos con nuestros poderes._

-tenemos un problema

-¿Qué sucede?

-la base ha caído

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-que no nos podemos tele transportar por ahí, tenemos que utilizar nuestro conjuro manualmente

-¿no requeriría mucha energía?

-bastante pero no tenemos otra opción

_Subimos a un edificio bastante alto para evitar posibles ataques de esas cosas._

-bien, todos los que no usen magia colóquense en el centro por favor

_Sheva, Rick, los Takamachi y Lily se colocaron en el centro cosa que solo nos dejó a 2 personas para semejante conjuro, bueno Lily estaba herida y pues los demás no pueden usar magia._

-Bien Nelly tu tendrás que tele transportar a 2 personas

-¿Por qué solo 2 y no 3?

-será demasiado para tu cuerpo, no lo soportarías

-¿Qué hay de usted?

-estoy más acostumbrada…hay que darnos prisa

-de acuerdo

_Me concentre lo mejor que pude…_

_**Tele transportación: destino Mid-childa, cuartel general de la sección 6 **_

_**Coordenadas: 309-223-5578-98-d578-3-766889-46685-246**_

_Un círculo se formó debajo de todos, sentí como de golpe mi energía era reducida a casi nada. Aparecimos en el techo de la unidad, caí al suelo jadeante con mi vista borrosa, todos estaban inconscientes…mi vista dañada se enfocó en una figura acercándose, me levante, no podía estar sucediendo. Sabía que estaban dentro pero no en la base. Se acercaba demasiado lento, tome a Bardiche y apunte con él. Dispare provocando que cayera al piso con la mirada fija en aquel ser que ni se inmuto, los colores borrosos se ternaban poco a poco negros, me intente levantar pero estaba agotada._

_Un destello de luz me hizo voltear la cara…_

_Nanoha…._

_Espero que estés bien…por favor ayúdame…_

_Como si mi silencioso llamado fuera escuchado, escuche su dulce voz, llamándome….llorando_

_A punto del desmayo pude ver que llego a mi lado tomándome la mano. Sonreí luego todo se fundió en negro._

**N.T**

_Las alarmas de intruso sonaron, indicaron que estaban en el techo. Decidimos asegurarnos primero y utilizar las cámaras. Nos dimos cuenta que no funcionaban. Hayate, Signum, vita y yo, subimos para averiguar de quien, o que, se trataba. Corrimos por las escaleras esperando lo peor._

_Abrimos la puerta despacio, mi mandíbula cayó cuando vi a mi familia y otras personas que no conocía en el piso inconsciente. Caminamos lento hacia ellos, un disparo de energía paso a mi lado, alce la mirada y casi lloro al ver a Fate caer al piso sin fuerza, no puedo creer que tele transportara a 6 personas ella sola eso la debió dejar, como está ahora mismo._

_Algo húmedo bajo por mi mejilla, toque y me di cuenta que el disparo de Fate me había rozado haciéndome una pequeña herida. No podía decidir, mi familia o Fate….sé que Fate se enfadaría si me fuera con ella y no ayudar a mi familia, pero ella ha sufrido un gran daño…corrí hacia ella diciendo su nombre, me arrodille y tome su mano viendo como sonreía y cerraba los ojos dejándola en un sueño profundo._

_Poco a poco, los demás fueron recuperando la conciencia. Mi familia me vio y corrió a abrazarme como si no hubiera un mañana, yo también lo hice. Shamal ya estaba atendiendo a Fate y aproveche para asegurarme del bienestar de los demás._

-me alegro que estén bien

-también nosotros Nanoha

-gracias papá…como están Miyuki, Kyouya….mamá

-estamos bien, un poco mareados pero se pasara en un rato

_Después de asegurarme que estuvieran bien, me dirigí a 4 personas que aun trataban de recuperarse del mareo_

-hola, soy la capitana Takamachi Nanoha y… ¿ustedes son?

-lo siento Takamachi-san, él es Rick, ella es Nelly, yo soy Sheva y ella es Lily, esta inconsciente ya que sufrió un accidente.

-solo díganme Nanoha por favor, tengo que agradecerles que cuidaran de mi familia

-nosotros ayudamos muy poco, Fate fue la que los rescato de su casa, ella… ¿está bien?

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Nelly, calla….

-¿hay algo que tienen que decirme?

-pues Fate-san, ha estado demasiado débil los últimos días, y con la tele transportación fue peor, trate de ayudarle lo mejor que pude pero fue demasiado para mí, no pude ayudarle a transportar a nadie, solo a una persona….perdóneme

-Nelly…ella estará bien, no te preocupes

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-porque la conozco desde los 9 años, porque es mi mejor amiga, porque es una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida, porque…ella no se rendirá tan fácil.

_Todos se quedaron en silencio. Me despedí de ellos y me encamine hacia donde había llevado a Fate, sabía que tenía que pedirle disculpas por encomendarle una carga tan pesada como el salvar a mis padres acosta de su vida, suerte que no sucedió lo último. Cuando entre suspire aliviada, estaba durmiendo, Fate…._

_Como no me di cuenta antes…_

_Estaba solo cubierta de las piernas, el hombro lo tenía vendado al igual que su abdomen…. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?...recordé que tengo el pequeño corte en la cara, lo lave y cubrí con un curita. Al regresar con Fate ella ya se había despertado._

-hola Fate-chan ¿Cómo te sientes?

-muy cansada, siento la necesidad de comer un burrito

-¿un burrito? Para que querrías un antojito mexicano en estos momentos

-¡son deliciosos!

_Las dos nos empezamos a reír pero ella soltó un quejido de dolor_

-hey, con más calma, tienes que descansar

-lo siento

_Bajo la cabeza, recordé él porque estaba ahí_

-¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?

_O no, no le podía decir que cuando lanzo aquel ataque me alcanzo a rozar_

-me…me…me paso mientras peleábamos ayer

-mentirosa

_Susurro, me sorprendí, a punto de preguntarle ella me interrumpió_

-ya recuerdo, fue mi ataque ¿cierto?...lo siento en verdad, no era mi intención…mi vista era borrosa y no lograba distinguir nada, entre en pánico al pensar que era una de esas cosas…l-l-lo siento en verdad

-Fate-chan no pasa nada, solo fue un rasguño, no fue gran cosa…perdóname a mi…

-¿Por qué? De que estas hablando

-por encomendarte una carga demasiado pesada…salvar a mi familia…sé que te sobre esforzaste más de una vez para cumplir mi ambicioso deseo….mi egoísta petición….perdóname

-Nanoha….no salve a tu familia solo porque me lo pidieras, lo hice porque los considero mi segunda familia, Momoko dándome el apoyo de una madre, Shiro dándome consejos para ser mejor persona, Kyouya y Miyuki son como mis hermanos mayores….no los podía dejar así como así….a ti y a tu familia les debo tanto que nunca se los podre pagar…

_Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos…de pronto el mundo pareció detenerse al perderme en esa mirada rojiza tan profunda…mire sus labios entre abiertos…como deseaba probarlos…me acerque lentamente…ella me miro con una intensidad que no conocía de ella…_

_Me subí a su cama…acaricie su cara y ella se recargo un poco, el contacto visual no se perdía…me tomo por la cintura haciéndome estremecer, su cara a solo unos centímetros de la mía…podía sentir su respiración en mi cara….la tome por el cuello….abrió su boca al igual que yo….la distancia por fin se cerró…_

_Sentir sus labios sobre los míos era como estar en las nubes, quería que no se acabara….su juguetona lengua pedía que la dejase entrar, acepte sin problemas, su lengua acariciaba la mía, explorando cada lugar de mi boca, mordí levemente su labio al momento de empezar a separarnos…el puentecillo de saliva que habíamos dejado entre nuestras bocas se rompió…._

_Me acerco a ella colocando su boca en mi cuello, mordiendo y succionando…dejando un moretón que procedió a lamer…ese gesto logro que me subiera la temperatura, me acerque a su oído mientras aún tenía su cara en mi cuello, mordí el glóbulo de su oreja haciéndola estremecer, lo succionaba y mordisqueaba….pude sentir como se sonrojaba…mis labios rozando su piel regresaron a su boca…la bese con mucha más intensidad que hace un momento, la domine y ella no se resistió dejándome seguir explorando aquel maravilloso lugar._

_Sentía que no podía detenerme, los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad…tome una de sus manos y la coloque en uno de mis pechos…se separó un poco sorprendida…me pregunto "¿segura?" reí y la volví a besar…mientras aun sostenía su mano, la comencé a mover….después de unos segundo ella continuo sola…con la otra mano comenzaba a desabrochar mi blusa…metió su mano por una abertura y comenzó a apretar mi pezón….gemí un poco con su boca pegada a la mía, como su pecho estaba descubierto comencé a darle caricias lentas…._

_Nos volvimos a separar…tome su otra mano y la coloque en mi entrepierna_

-Nanoha…ya estás muy mojada

_Me susurro…voltee la cara sonrojada…en un ágil movimiento ella quedo encima mío…quito toda mi ropa…su boca se pegó a mi pecho como una abeja a la miel….mordía levemente causándome un poco de dolor que quedaba opacado por la excitación…._

_Sus manos no se quedaban quietas…acaricio mi parte íntima con una de sus piernas mientas que con una masajeaba uno de mis pechos, con otra mis manos…._

_Dejo que su mano descendiera rozando mi piel hasta mis piernas….hizo lo mismo con sus labios…abrió mis piernas precipitadamente, dejando a la vista aquel lugar…con ambas manos levanto mis caderas y coloco mis piernas en sus hombros y con su boca comenzó a hacer maravillas….tomo mi clítoris y lo mordisque haciéndome gritar… con el jugo que emanaba mi cuerpo, en su boca, me dio un beso lleno de pasión y me hizo degustar mi propio sabor…._

_Entonces reaccione….ELLA ESTA HERIDA….me separe de golpe asustándola un poco…_

-l-l-lo siento Fate-chan, me deje llevar…olvide que estas herida

-eso…-_o por dios se está acercando-_ no me importa

_Me tomo de nuevo en sus fauces de pasión y termino lo que empezó….pasaron como…media hora y caí rendida sobre ella…sudando levemente._

_La mire y me sonrió cálidamente, como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Me sonroje y desvié la mirada, acaricio mi cabeza con una de sus manos y dio un pequeño beso en ella._

-sabes…

_La mire curiosa… _

-por mucho tiempo desee que esto sucediera…tenerte en mis brazos…besarte sin temor alguno…decirte todo lo que siento….deseaba….poder decir te amo desde el primer momento en el que te vi, mi único deseo es proteger tu sonrisa hasta el final, estar a tu lado siempre que lo necesites, sorprenderte con las cosas que te gustan….pero la duda y pensar en el rechazo azotan mi mente continuamente…..espero que entiendas que estoy enamorada de ti…pero…. ¿tú lo estas de mí? Nanoha….

_Me quede sin palabras, abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo…pero nada salió…una sonrisa triste se asomó en sus labios…bajo la mirada derrotada y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella volvió a hablar_

-creo que en estos momentos te estas preguntando "¿Por qué hice esto con ella?" lo siento, fue un error mío al pensar que tú me amabas tanto como yo, sabes…tu silencio me duele, sé que es un rechazo silencioso, pero a pesar de que me hayas rechazado te protegeré con mi vida…solo quiero que recuerdes que siempre serás mi primer y único amor….prometí ser fuerte por ti cuando ya no pudieras, y así será…solo perdóname por lo que acabo de hacerte, pero no lo podía soportar más…espero que no me odies…y-

_Le di una bofetada que hasta la mano me dolió, ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas? cuando yo la amaba igual que ella a mí, si mejilla roja por el impacto es lo único que veía de su cara, poco a poco se fue girando. _

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?!

-sé que estas decepcionada pero-

-si yo te amo igual que tú a mi…

_Cerró la boca y abrió los ojos a más no poder…_

-siempre he querido quitar esa tristeza, dolor y culpabilidad de tu mirada, siempre he deseado que llegara este momento al que te puedo decir en voz alta TE AMO, el miedo se esfumo cuando me lo dijiste tú también, por favor no te arrepientas de lo que acabamos de hacer porque es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida….te amo Fate-chan, eso nunca lo olvides

-Nanoha….

_Lágrimas de felicidad bajaban por sus mejillas, acaricie la que aún estaba roja por el golpe…_

-entonces me lo vas a preguntar o no…

-¿eh?...ah claro….Takamachi Nanoha, ¿me arias el honor de ser novia de esta persona humilde que solo tiene amor para entregarte?

-¡PUES CLARO QUE SI!

_Nos comenzamos a reír y compartimos un beso más, para sellar la promesa de amor que ambas juramos._

Laboratorios "Uroboros Project"

-lancen el misil…

-3…

-este es su fin TSBA…

-2…

-su última esperanza de vida….destruida

-1…

-púdranse en el infierno…

-0…lanzando misil…

Un misil cargado con el virus del Uroboros fue lanzado contra la TSBA, mientras que en la base…

Aun no sabían del ataque….

¿Será el fin de la esperanza de la humanidad?...

-muere Takamachi Nanoha…

Y el misil hizo impacto provocando una gran explosión y una luz cegadora….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: que tal, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo sé que está un poco corto pero los dejare con la duda.

La subida de fics masiva se pospondrá un par de días, así que, solo dejare este cap.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima actualización.


End file.
